Girls Dream come True! Turned Nightmare!
by Stripedkit
Summary: One night a teenage girl wakes up to find herself not alone in her room, in the room with her are vampires from some of her favorite TV shows, anime, movies and books. At the begging she thinks it will be fun; but she realizes that shes in a room with four vampires! Will our character survive the night or will our character become a drink to her uninvited guests?


The early morning light came streaming through my open window, the rays slowly creeping up my face into my eyes as I lay sprawled across my bed. Cerulean eyes fluttered open at the intrusion of light accompanied by a few of my own curse words. I sat up clad in only a grey tank top and cotton shorts. As the hazy fog of sleep slowly left my mind I began to wonder. Who had left my window open? In my nightly ritual I have dinner, watch some TV, practice playing my trumpet, then close the window and finally go to bed. I've been doing this nightly ritual for the last two years. So why was my window open?

That's was when I noticed I wasn't alone.

"Oh god." I groaned closing my eyes tightly hoping that this was only a dream. "This isn't happening. This isn't happening." reopening my eyes I see them still there them with a glazed over eyes, it was as if were in a trance.

In the corner of my room there were four men one had a muscular body, he was also very pale. His hair was an unusual bronze shade that stuck up all over the place with strange golden eyes.

The second man looked around 22-25 years old. He possessed dark brown, almost black hair which hanged over his ears. He had striking, intense blue eyes that seemed to pierce your very soul he had one of those "bad boy" smiles plastered in place.

The third man had a punk look which strongly resembled the English rock musician Billy Idol. His hair was peroxide blond with a dark look plastered on his face. His nails were painted black but at the tips were stained blood red as he tapped his fingers on my dresser.

The last one was a tall, lean and lithe young man. He had short golden-blond hair and electric blue eyes.

It wasn't the fact that there were four strangers in my room that shocked me. If anything it was the fact that I knew these men. I've never met them in person or talked to them online; but these people were characters from some of my favorite books, TV shows and anime. There was Edward Cullen from the book 'Twilight', Damon Salvatore from the TV show 'Vampire Diaries', Spike from another TV show 'Buffy the vampire slayer', and Aido from the anime 'Vampire Knight'.

There was Four **VAMPIRES** in my room! And three of them drank human blood great...

Suddenly they snapped out of there daze after taking a quick glace around the room there eyes stopped on me **"**What the fuck am I doing here?" Spike snarled out first glaring fiercely at me.

Curling my legs tightly to my chest I scooted back only to hit something other than my bed frame. Turning my head I almost shrieked as a large hand covered my mouth as I found myself trapped against the chest of Aido.

"I'd like to know the same thing." Damon said, he didn't look displeased as Spike, only curious as he scans my body up and down before settling his startling clear eyes on my face, and wearing a breathtaking crooked grin. He leaned towards me and wiggles his black eyebrows.

"I-I don't know …" I stuttered out through Aidos hand paling as all of the attention turned to me once again.

Aido smiled down at me lifting his hand off my mouth and asked me the dreaded question. "Hey, baby, what's your blood type?"

"Type AB but you're not going to get a taste!" I snarled at Aido and begin to trash like a fish to escape his grasp.

After a few minutes I grew tired of struggling and stopped leaning as far away as possible from Aido.

"Well anyway we might as well introduce ourselves my names Spike." he smirked leaning against the wall.

"Spike…?" Edward asked confused.

"It's a nickname…" I whispered taking the attention off Spike "His real name is William supposedly he had a habit of torturing people with railroad spikes." I continued looking down at my hands as I tried not to look at them "That's how he got the name."

Damon almost looked impressed at Spike, Aido didn't seem to care about it and reached down to play with my blond hair; but Edward was another story all together.

Edward looked at Spike in horror "Torturing people with railroad spikes how could you do that!"

"Quite easy in fact I went to a train track took the spikes…" Spike began to jest; but Edward interrupted him."Not that you killed humans!"

I don't know what came over me but I couldn't just sit here and listen to Edward judge Spike about his actions "He's not the only one who killed in this room Edward!" I snarled taking a deep breath I continued "You for example killed many people when you were a newborn!"

"But…" Edward started annoyed that I wasn't taking his side.

"Shut up Edward!" I shouted at him.

Damon decided that this was his cue "My name is Salvatore, Damon Salvatore the man from your dreams."

"More like nightmares James Bond" I mumbled.

"So I am in your dreams" Damon smirked at me.

I groaned at this and I watched as Aido took the stage "Hanabusa Aidois the name "Idol" to the Day Class girls; but you can all call me Aido" he smiled childishly at me.

It was silent for a minute but Damon quickly filled it "Well…" he said staring at me.

"What…" I mumbled.

Grabbing my chin Aido made me look up at him "What's your name?" he asked.

"Avery…" I whispered stunned at Aidos actions.

"Pretty name" Spike smirked causing me to blush madly.

"Why don't you sparkle?" Edward spat out after the introductions were finished at the three vampires. It was silent for a moment, and then Damon, and Aido looked at each other before they all burst out in laughing causing my bed to shake even I let out a small laugh; but stopped when I saw Edwards eyes were now onyx.

"You serious?" Damon was able to get out through his laughter.

Edward nodded not seeming to find the joke in what he told us.

"Look Edmund," Damon said.

"Edward..." I whispered drawing the attention of all the vampires in the room back to me.

Damon smiled before continuing "This ain't your vampire-fairytale, you understand? You might be pale and have 'mesmerizing' eyes, that doesn't mean you're a vampire."

He pointed lightly at Edwards white teeth.

"And those 'fangs', you call 'em… pretty ugly."

Damon's eyes turned red, as his veins appearing round them. His fangs were out. Damon smirked as Edward recoiled slightly from Damon's face.

"I'll show you." Edward snarled.

He looked at the sun that crept through the branches outside my window; he took a deep breath and stepped, very carefully into the rising sunlight sparkling like a giant diamond.

On the other side, Spike, Aido and Damon couldn't hold their laughter in anymore and they almost cried over the fact that Edward was _sparkling_.

"Jeez, dude. We're you at a Vegas-gay-performance and they went over the top with the glitter?" Aido gasped out.

Damon ran up to Edward and pushed him into the mirror causing it shatter under the force.

I flinched this was getting a bit too much for me to handle now, I mean how was I supposed to explain to my parents how my mirror broke _"Hey mom a two vampires had a fight in my room and broke my mirror." _I'd be sent to an asylum for sure. It was lucky that today was date night at my house.

"Look, man, vampires don't frigging sparkle in the sunlight. Vampires _burn _in sunlight." Spike said casually adding his own two cents to the conversation.

"Then why don't you three—" Edward started; but got roughly cut off by Damon.

"We have a ring." Damon and Spike said in unison smirking at Edward before joining Aido on my bed and stroked my hair.

"I don't need a ring…" Aido bragged putting his chin on the top of my head causing me to stiffen like a plank of wood.

Damon held up his middle finger to prove it. I chuckled at the image and loosed up slightly earning the smiles of the other vampires.

Edward gazed at the ring, then both looking a bit mad for at them for thinking he was a liar.

"Anyway, there's Google to find out how to be a vampire, maybe you should try that. 'Cause just acting like one, doesn't make you one." Aido chuckled out.

Damon put his finger down and smiled at me "Sorry about the mess…" Damon started leaning in but that was its I couldn't take it anymore.

As I tried to leap from my bed to get away from the three overcrowding vampires; but my feat got stuck under my sheets. I felt myself flying backward, and hearing a crunch as my head bashed into the mirrors shards.

Some of the pieces shattering and splintering on the floor beside me.

I was too stunned to feel the pain. I couldn't breathe yet the warm wetness began to spread through my hair with an alarming speed. I could feel it soaking the shoulder of my tank, hearing it dripping on the wood below.

The minute I saw the blood my heart froze with fear I was in a room with four VAMPIRES! Only I would bleed in front of vampires.

My vision seemed to haze over and I saw a blur of a figure approaching me. Closing my eyes I waited for death to come.

But nothing seemed to happen after a few minutes of waiting I opened my eyes and found myself alone in my room. I was in my bed with no wounds or blood in sight, looking over at the mirror I saw it was not broken and smiled it was all a dream. "More like a nightmare…" I mumbled to myself.

Turning my head I shrieked.

It was horrible!

I had 35 minutes to get ready to get ready and get to school bolting from my bed. I ran out of my room slamming the door shut behind me, and headed to the bathroom to take a much needed shower I smelt like a rotten tomato.

Just as the door slammed shut a loud creak echoed through the room as the latch on her window moved, unlocking it and letting the cool morning air into the room.

Damon climbed into the room and sat on the bed. He stayed there, just sitting there, smelling the scent of Avery for a while. He then stood up and walked over to her dresser and opened one of the drawers pulling out a bottle of Avery's blood.

Returning to the bed he laid down and turned on the TV watching his own show waiting to give Avery a nasty wakeup call. Leaning back against her pillows Damon thought with a wide smirk _'this is going to be fun.'_

The End! Or is it?


End file.
